


Of Lazy Mornings And Tickle Fights

by widgenstain



Category: X-Men: Days of Future Past (2014) - Fandom, X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Age Difference, Alpha Charles, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Historical, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Body Worship, Erik is Crushing Harder than a 12-year Old Girl, First Love, Fluff, Light Angst, Light-Hearted, M/M, Omega Erik, Spanking, Tickle Fights
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-06
Updated: 2014-12-06
Packaged: 2018-02-28 10:21:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2728799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/widgenstain/pseuds/widgenstain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lazy morning fluff with a teeny tiny tinge of sadness.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Lazy Mornings And Tickle Fights

**Author's Note:**

  * For [traumschwinge](https://archiveofourown.org/users/traumschwinge/gifts).



> I’ve come to terms with the fact that I will never write that older warrior omega!Erik / younger noble playboy alpha!Charles story.  
> But your tickle fight prompt just perfectly fit a scene that has plagued me for two years. It’s out in the world now and I hope that you enjoy the second adaptation of this prompt! :)
> 
> My endless thanks to the lovely gerec for betaing this!

Erik woke with the first rays of sunlight shining through the curtains of Westchester's impressive private chamber. He needed a few moments to orientate himself as he’d never slept in bedding as soft and comfortable as this, but a short glance at the brown locks on the pillow next to him reassured him where he was.  
Charles still was deeply asleep, his breath regular except for a light snoring sound at every odd exhale. When Erik sat up to gaze at his lover's sleeping form, he once again noted how young he looked. Even younger than he was, with long dark lashes curling over rosy, recently shaved cheeks.  
The red lips were parted and the index finger of Charles’ right hand rested on his straight teeth, as if to satisfy an old, innocent instinct. The expensive white linen that covered the sleeping figure had slid down the freckled shoulders, giving Erik an opportunity to admire their width and fine musculature, which betrayed the first impression of well-nourished, pampered softness. Carefully, so carefully he pulled the sheet down further to reveal more of the compact frame. A strong surge of possessiveness washed over him when he saw the red marks he'd left on the otherwise so unmarred skin. Charles wasn't his to claim but as long as he wore Erik's marks proudly he could pretend he was. 

For an alpha Charles wasn't abundantly hairy but even he possessed the light dawns just above the tailbone. Erik stretched his fingers and gently ran them over the velvety hair, down to the swell of Charles' bottom. If you asked Erik it was the fifth best thing about Charles. Misleadingly plump and pliable, it hid strength in its perkiness and was gifted with a nigh inexhaustible stamina as the pleasant soreness in a very intimate area of Erik's body reminded him. Erik couldn't resist the opportunity to trace the curves with his fingers lightly before he caressed the bouncy globe with a little more insistence.

“Do you like what you see?” The still raspy voice from the pillow sounded amused. 

Very very much. Erik couldn't put it in words just how much he'd enjoyed what he saw and how much the last two months meant to him. What Charles had unlocked with his gentle but persistent, unshakably confident pursuit. And how much louder and higher Erik’s heart now beat in his chest whenever he was near. Never in his life had he felt this way about anyone, especially not an alpha.  
He'd never known it could be like this with another being. That there was someone who would give and give and make the taking feel so natural and easy. 

Erik wasn't fooling himself; he knew it couldn't be of any permanence. A murderer, mercenary and pariah; damaged goods long before he came of age, he wasn't an eligible partner for any respectable person, never mind a nobleman ten years his junior. At least not for anything beyond the satisfaction of carnal desires.  
But for the first time in his adult life he felt like he didn't need to care. He would savour the time he was granted and allow himself this illusion of happiness for a little while. Yet he mustn’t voice any of it to Charles. The smitten way the young alpha looked at him sometimes… he feared that Charles would make a stupid decision that could ruin both their lives if Erik ever mentioned how he truly felt. So instead of saying anything Erik just smiled and patted the soft cheeks. Charles turned his head to look at him, sleep still in his eyes but one eyebrow raised, and with a teasing, exaggerated tone to his voice he said:

“Harder.”

Erik’s grinned and let his full hand lazily slap down on the right buttock twice. Charles hid his own grin in his pillow before he spurred Erik even more.

“Yes, harder.”

Erik laughed but when Charles stretched his perfect butt his way, he went with it. His hand was fast and the sharp smacks precisely aimed. It didn't take longer than a few seconds but it was enough to deeply redden the pale skin. Charles howled in surprise and snapped around, eyes still alight with amusement but a predacious glint mixing in as well.

“You little shit!”

“You asked for it!” Erik could only belt out before he was tackled by a short and naked alpha, laughing giddily.  
Erik knew from their sparring sessions that Charles was an opponent to take seriously. What he lacked in height he compensated for with speed and clever technique. He also had the advantage of an alpha's more solid build on Erik and the small but prominent fangs in his upper jaw could do severe damage if he used them. But this wasn't about violence or force. This for once wasn't about fighting; this was playing. Playing a game where there apparently weren't any losers, as the self-satisfied smile on Charles' pretty face proved when Erik pinned him down on the mattress with his thighs after a few moves.

“What's with the smugness? Don't you get any ideas, young man! You've been defeated. You're now to do as I order.”

The leer on Charles' face only broadened.

“If I'm truly defeated, how can I do this?”

Charles' fingers swiftly reached up to Erik's unprotected side and lightly danced over the sensitive skin. Erik couldn't but squirm away, laughter being forced out of him.

“Stop it, that's not fair!”

“All is fair in love and war”, Charles proclaimed before he unseated Erik with a forceful jolt of his hips and began to pinch and poke every bit of exposed skin he could reach. 

Erik fought valiantly but the fingers were too quick and he regressed to writhing and wriggling and laughing so loudly everyone in the castle was surely waking up from it. Only when Charles attacked the area below his clavicle did Erik’s overjoyed squeals turned into choked groans.

“Not there, ahahahaha, no, I can't breathe!” 

Charles stopped immediately. The excited, concentrated and slightly devilish look on his face turned into a warm smile.

“Do you surrender?” he asked while poking Erik's sides twice.

“Yes, aha, yes, I surrender.” Erik was out of breath and lightheaded but it didn't take anything away from the satisfying taste and feel of Charles' rose petal lips on his. Their kiss as truce grew longer and deeper and Erik felt this strange hunger stirring in him. It was a familiar feeling by now, one that told him that letting Charles go when the time came wouldn't be as easy as he hoped. But it was too good at the moment, too precious not to give in.  
When they separated Charles looked down on him, pupils blown wide and his nostrils open to Erik's aroused smell. His heat was coming up, he had to think of precautions but not now, not yet. Not when Charles stroked Erik's sweaty hair back and smiled this all-encompassing, blissful smile.

“You're so beautiful, you know that?”

Erik knew for a fact that he wasn't beautiful like this. Limbs askew, red-faced from almost suffocating with laughter and with tear streaks down his face. Possibly still sleep-rumpled too. But who was he to argue with the pure sincerity in Charles' voice?  
He just smiled up at the beloved face and took Charles’ head in his hands to kiss him again. Then he sprawled back on his pillow to let the other man mouth his neck and slowly, torturously slowly, nip and bite his way down Erik's very willing body. He couldn't help the little moans escaping his throat and he couldn’t think of a reason why he should supress them either. This was him living a dream, and this dream was his to live a little while longer.


End file.
